It's a Competition
by hidansbabe530
Summary: Annie and Eren are sort of competitive when having sex, when one goes off to fuck, the other drags their partner to see who is better. Smut
**This is a present to RushTheCrow for our 6th year anniversary (He's spoiled and this was also part of the terms I bribed him with so he'd buy me a 69 cent drink, among other things) And since he's a HUGE MikaAnnie fan (as in it's his OTP and he ships it hard core) I am writing this for him. Note: Not used to writing Yuri, so bare with me.**

Annie, Mikasa, Eren, and Levi were sitting in Mikasa's and Eren's living watching a movie. It was supposed to be a romantic comedy, but no one was really paying attention. Mikasa and Annie were getting their homework done while Eren and Levi just made out on the couch. It didn't take long for Eren to drag Levi away, giggling like a schoolgirl, the two sporting obvious erections in their jeans.

Mikasa and Annie didn't mind, until ten minutes later when louds moans began to echo around the house from Eren's room. Mikasa groaned as Annie turned to the hallway. It didn't take long until the petite blond took a hold of her girlfriend's hand and pulled her from their biology work and began to head to Mikasa's room.

"Annie, what are we doing?" Mikasa asked. Annie turned with a smirk.

"Making a competiton." She said. And it wasn't a joke. This was a frequent. As soon as one of the couples started going at it, the other would turn it into a contest on who could be louder. Well, Annie and Eren were competitve as all hell, Mikasa and Levi just didn't care.

As soon as Mikasa's door was shut, Annie started stripping. Mikasa started as well. She figured that they hadn't had sex for a while, so why not.

"By the sounds of things." Annie said, waiting for a loud moan to come through the wall. "Eren's ass has yet to be prepped. We got time, but Levi won't wait much longer." It was quiet scary how Annie could pinpoint where in their sex routine the two males were in just by Eren's moans.

Mikasa sighed as she pulled Annie to her, kissing her gently.

"Do we really need to make this a competition?" She asked as she rubbed her thumbs into Annie's hip bones. Annie nodded.

"Eren and Levi have won the last four times. Do you know how smug your brother is that Levi can bring him a better orgasm than you can bring me?" Mikasa sighed and nodded.

"Get comfy, I'll get the lube and strap on." Annie gave a firm nodded before going and laying on Mikasa's bed, gently tweaking her nipples to help turn her on and speed up the preparation process a little.

Annie sighed as she slowly rolled her nipples between her fingers, feeling heat begin to radiate from between her legs, slowly groping her chest. Annie didn't have a big boobs, and to be completely honest, it did bug her. She was teased about it, and though she had a strong outer facade, she would spend hours in the mirror looking at them, massaging them and drinking milk to hopefully make them bigger. She's still a B.

But Mikasa? Oh, she had gorgeous breasts. D's that made every head turn in the hallway. Soft and squishy, but firm because of Mikasa's strict workouts and her participation in numerous martial arts. Annie didn't even noticed that one of her hands had moved down from playing with her own chest to her clit until Mikasa moved that hand and gave Annie a pointed look.

"If you want this to be a competition." Mikasa began, placing the strap on and strawberry scented lube to the side. "You need a partner." Mikasa leaned down to Annie's ear. "Unless you want to get off on your own." She purred. Causing Annie to shudder. Annie was a very sensitive bottom, and she just fell apart in Mikasa's hands.

Mikasa's lips found Annie's, kissing her fiercely. As tongue was introduced, Mikasa's hands went to Annie's chest, squeezing the smaller lumps of flesh and causing Annie to squirm slightly. As Mikasa's mouth moved to Annie's neck, Annie moaned softly, her neck being one of her more sensitive places. And Mikasa latched onto her girlfriend's skin, one of her hands moving down to Annie's entrance, already becoming wet from the blonds earlier activities.

If Mikasa wanted to be honest, watching Levi and Eren making out earlier had turned her on. Making out was one of her biggest turn ons, but this was a competition, and kissing Annie would muffle her cries of pleasure later, and she liked the thought of winning once.

So when Mikasa slipped a single finger into Annie, the blond moaned out loudly, causing the sounds on the other side of the wall to stop briefly. The next moment, a loud moan was heard from the other side, obviously Eren.

"Levi, more!" The two girls looked to the wall, Annie with a glare, but mouth dropping open in another moan as Mikasa wiggled her finger around her girlfriend's velvety walls.

"Mikasa!" Annie moaned out. Mikasa latched onto one of Annie's nipples, gently moving the nub between her teeth, pulling another moan from Annie. Mikasa listened to Annie, determining when to bite, when to lap, or when to add another finger. Once Mikasa had two fingers inside, she began to scissor and curl, pulling more moans from Annie. But as they continued, it sounded like the boys were to.

"Right there, Levi! More!" Annie moaned out.

"Mikasa please! Put it in me!" Mikasa paused for a second, looking up at Annie.

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly. Yes, girls were technically anatomically supposed to take a dick, but if Annie was too tight, it hurt. They learned that the hard way in a rush to catch up to Levi and Eren in one of their competitions.

"I'm ready." Annie said, twisting on Mikasa's fingers and moaning out. Mikasa nodded, getting off the bed to put on their strap on. It vibrated, and didn't just bring Annie undeniable pleasure and mind melting orgasms, but it also vibrated against Mikasa's clit, bringing her an equal amount of pleasure as well.

Mikasa began to lube the toy up, the smell of strawberries filling the room, making Annie moan again. This was the only scent that could get Annie hot and bothered, which is why she never ate anything strawberry, lying and saying she was allergic.

"Mika! Hurry!" Annie panted, shivering as the scent swallowed her sense of smell.

"Fuck Levi! Harder!" Mikasa nodded. She couldn't deny she was desperate for climax. She climbed between Annie's legs, pushing in until her hips were flush against Annie's. The blond moaned out as she felt the firmness of the toy inside of her.

"Turn it on." She said, and with a push of the button on the remote, the toy began to vibrate, causing both girls to moan loudly. And then Mikasa began moving her hips. Annie continued moaning loudly, rivaling Eren's on the other side of the wall. Both demanding more. Harder, Faster, More, More, MORE. Even the bit of 'they're gonna win if you don't just FUCK ME'.

"FUCK! Levi right there. Oh God more right there! Fuck fuck fuck fuck-"

"Mika!" Annie nearly screamed as Mikasa hit her G-Spot, causing the blond to shiver in pleasure and thrust her hips back harder. The four seemed to be in sync, as their moans matched up with the obvious need of release, and Mikasa knew how to push Annie over. Leaning over and biting Annie's neck, her thumb pressing down on Annie's clit, causing the smaller girl to scream loudly as she came, at the same time, Eren's voice came through, just as loud. Underneath the screams from the bottoms, Levi's groan could be heard, as well as Mikasa's muffled moan.

Once cleaned up, the two couples returned to the living room, Annie and Eren were arguing on who was louder, while Levi and Mikasa sat down and talked.

"Good job." Levi said, holding out his hand. Mikasa nodded and shook his hand.

"Likewise."

"I was louder!" Eren demanded, stomping his foot for affect. Annie shook her head.

"No, Eren. I was. You don't seem to understand how could Mikasa is."

"Levi's better!"

"No, he isn't." Annie spat back. Levi and Mikasa watched to two, not really caring, but also just wondering why they had such competitive partners.

"Well I'm way more expressive anyways, so I don't hold back, you and Mikasa are completely stoic most the time, so you obviously wouldn't be loud." Eren argued.

"The quiet ones are always the kinkier ones and all because we are out of the bedroom, doesn't mean the same inside." Annie shot back.

"Well personally I wish you'd all take your competitions somewhere's else." Carla said as she walked through the living room, a basket of folded laundry in her hands. "I'm tired of coming home to the sound of my children having sex. Levi, tell me Eren didn't wipe his cum off on his shirt again?" Eren was beat red, as was Mikasa, as Levi shrugged.

"He grabbed his boxers instead." Levi answered. Carla rolled her eyes.

"Those are full of it anyways." Carla said. Once she set down the basket, she turned to the four teens in her living room. "Oh, and by the way, sorry Annie, but Eren won again." She said, causing her son to cheer loudly and Annie pout. Mikasa smiled lightly as she pulled Annie to her and kissed her temple.

"Maybe next time babe." She said. Annie stood and grabbed Mikasa's hand.

"Next time is now." She said. Eren dragging Levi behind and Carla making a frustrated sound, mumbling something about needing to get Grisha to soundproof the walls and going to make tea.

 **Yes, I did add ERERI because Rush said I could. And yes, Eren won because Ereri is my OTP, and I always win in mine and Rush's relationship. Sorry if it was rushed or anyone was to OOC, I wanted to be more detailed, but... it's Yuri... I'm not good at it... I'm more of a Yaoi girl. Anyways, Happy 6th Anniversary Rush! I hope you're happy and I love you!**


End file.
